This invention relates to DC to DC converters and in particular to static DC to DC converters.
Various types of static DC to DC converters are already known. These are devices which convert one level of DC voltage to another level of DC voltage. Such converters are frequently used, for example, in telephone offices which already have a battery supply, typically 48 volts. As these batteries require charging equipment, it is preferable to use a converter rather than provide separate batteries for various voltages which may be desired.
DC-DC regulated converters as presently known are as follows: Power switching devices alternately provide power to the primary of a centre tapped transformer. The power from the secondary is rectified and regulated by one of the following means-
I Phase control in the rectification.
II Series regulation
III Chopper or switching regulation. These methods necessitate the use of several power switching devices resulting in relatively high power dissipation.